Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/Córka śniegu i lodu/ Rozdział 4
Rozdział IV Minnette Szczerze? W moim życiu było mnóstwo pokręconych dni, ale ten dzień… No cóż, z pewnością zająłby pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Facet z końskim zadem przedstawił się jako Chejron. On i dwóch obozowiczów zaprowadzili mnie do Wielkiego Domu na jakąś tajną naradę. Wielki dom był czteropiętrowym niebieskim budynkiem zbudowanym w stylu kolonialnym (opłacało się ten jeden jedyny raz obejrzeć National Geographic Chanel). Co tu dużo mówić – dom jak setki innych. W środku było mnóstwo roślin. Rośliny były na parapetach, pod sufitem wisiały paprocie. Na niektórych ścianach wił się bluszcz, na niektórych winorośle. W trzech słowach: dom szalonego ogrodnika. Weszliśmy do sali z wielkim stołem do pin ponga. Dziwne? Może trochę. Wokół stołu siedziało kilkoro nastolatków. Może około tuzina nie więcej. Większość szeptała coś kiedy wkroczyliśmy do pokoju. Inni zajadali chrupki serowe i popijali colę. Centaur poprosił mnie żebym usiadła. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie jakby sam chciał sam usiąść, ale pomyślałam, że jak ma się koński zad jest to raczej niewykonalne. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu Chejron zaczął wciskać swój zad do wózka dla inwalidów. Po chwili siedział i wyglądał jak normalny człowiek. Dziwne? Zdecydowanie. - Moi drodzy – zwrócił się centaur do zgromadzonych obozowiczów – to jest Minnette Snowstorm… -Czekaj, czekaj – przewał mu ciemnowłosy chłopak o szarych oczach – Snowstrom? Twoim starym jest'' ten'' Snowstorm? Na jego twarzy malował się arogancki uśmiech. Pomyślałam, że raczej lubi znęcać się nad ludźmi. - To zależy co w twoim mniemaniu oznacza ten. – odpowiedziałam - No'' ten z polityk z telewizji. – pokiwałam nieśmiało głową, a on uśmiechnął się jeszcze głupiej, o ile w ogóle jest to możliwe – Nienawidzę gościa. Byłam wściekła, ale nie chciałam tego pokazać. Za kogo on się uważa! Tylko ja mogę nienawidzić mojego ojca! - To nie istotne Chejron zakończył niezręczną ciszę – Gleeson Hedge znalazł ją w Kanadzie. Zapewne chciałby o tym opowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili, jak mniemam poszedł zobaczyć się z Mellie i Chuckiem. Więc na razie powiem ci o tym miejscu. Minnette, wiesz co to za miejsce i dlaczego tu jesteś? - Podejrzewam, że to jakiś obóz, Obóz Herosów, bo tak ci wszyscy mają wypisane na koszulkach – odpowiedziałam. Dlaczego tu jestem? Może wy mnie oświecicie, co? - Tak, dobrze zauważyłaś to Obóz Herosów, jedyne ''bezpieczne miejsce dla takich jak ty… - Dla takich jak ja? Nie jestem wariatką! – zaprotestowałam - Nie, nie jesteś – roześmiał się centaur – to miejsce dla dzieci półkrwi… - Pół białych, pół czarnych? Przepraszam bardzo, czy ja według pana wyglądam na jakiegoś półmurzyna?! ''– wykrzyknęłam oburzona Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Chejrona. Obozowicze przy stole wyraźnie powstrzymywali się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Czy to było aż takie śmieszne? Nie wydaje mi się. - Miałem na myśli półkrwi jako pół człowieka, pół boga. Olimpijskiego rzecz jasna. Po tym co powiedziałaś o swoim tacie, wiemy, że twoją matką była bogini. - To jakiś absurd. Jesteście pewni, że nie potrzebujecie psychiatry? - Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć. Ale w końcu do tego przywykniesz. - Ale jak to możliwe, że nie widzą tego inni? -Mgła – mruknął sennie jeden z obozowiczów. Jego głowa spoczywała na blacie, z ust ciekła mu ślina. Fuj. - No tak ''mgła. Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłam – zapytałam ironicznie - Oj, nie taka mgła – powiedział jasnowłosy chłopak – To magiczna Mgła, rodzaj woalu ukrywającego świat bogów, potworów i herosów. – wypowiedział każde słowo tak dobitnie jakbym była pięcioletnim brzdącem. To zirytowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. - No i nawet jeśli to wszystko prawda, a to na pewno jakaś niezła ściema, to co ja tu robię? - Zostaniesz tu, przydzielimy ci domek, będziesz uczyć się walczyć i takie tam – odpowiedział blondyn - Domek? - No tak. Jak zostaniesz uznana to przydzielają ci domek, w którym mieszkają zazwyczaj dzieci jakiegoś boga. Teraz tylko musisz czekać na uznanie. - Wydaje mi się, że już wiemy, kto jest twoją mamą – powiedział Chejron – To by wyjaśniało tą lodową fontannę. O rany! Pewnie już wszyscy wiedzą. No i jak ja mam nie być dziwolągiem, skoro gdzie tylko przyjdę już na starcie myślą, że jestem jakimś kosmitą? - Jej matka jest boginią lodówki? – zaczął ciemnowłosy obozowicz - Zamrażalnika? A może boginią Alaski...? - Och, weź się przymknij! – odezwał się ten jasnowłosy - Jej matką musi być Chione, bogini śniegu i zimy, a nie bogini zamrażalnika. - Nie każdy może być synem Ateny – ciemnowłosy rozłożył bezradnie ręce Jasnowłosy wyraźnie szykował się, żeby przywalić temu drugiemu, ale centaur go powstrzymał. - Malcolm! Adam! Możecie się obaj zamknąć? – wziął głęboki wdech – Adam, pokaż Minnette obóz. Pokaż jej domek Hermesa. My mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do przedyskutowania. Adam, ten ciemnowłosy, najwyraźniej chciał protestować, ale Chejron uciszył go skinieniem ręki. - Chodź, Królowo Śniegu. Zobaczysz swój nowy dom. –rzucił smętnym tonem. * * * Pierwszą, rzeczą jaka mnie zdziwiła było to, że w obozie było ciepło. Druga rzecz: poza granicami obozu tez było ciepło. Ale przecież był środek grudnia! Kiedy wyjeżdżałam z trenerem Hedge’em z Quebecu była zima, sypał śnieg. A Nowy Jork? Wyglądał jakby wciąż uważał, że lato trwa. To chyba mało prawdopodobne, że w Kandzie jest zima, a w Stanach środek lata, co? Adam oprowadzał mnie po obozie. Co jakiś czas gdzieś się zatrzymywaliśmy i mówił coś bez większego entuzjazmu. - A kto jest twoim boskim rodzicem? – zapytałam - Nike – odpowiedział i wypiął się dumnie – Bogini zwycięstwa. I czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - A twoim starym jest James Snowstorm, tak? Bo w końcu mi nie odpowiedziałaś. - Ehe – odpowiedziałam cicho. – Ile muszę tu zostać? – zapytałam z nadzieją na zmianę tematu - A co nie podoba się? No pewnie… przecież twoim starym jest Snowstorm, może ci kupić wszystko co zechcesz, zawieść cię dokąd chcesz… Mówiłem już jak bardzo nienawidzę gościa? - Przestań. – wycedziłam przez zęby - Bo co, powiedz tatusiowi? Jego uśmiech przyprawił mnie o mdłości. Jego sposób bycia irytował mnie… no do granic możliwości. - Nie nazywaj go tak. - Pewnie jak się dowie, że zniknęłaś wpadnie w szał, co? - Posłuchaj, nienawidzę go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Uważałam, że powiedziałam mu już za wiele, ale nie mogłam przestać. - Nienawidzę jego rezerwy. Nienawidzę tego, że nigdy nie wyraża przy mnie emocji innej niż pogarda. Nienawidzę jego hipokryzji. Nienawidzę sposobu w jaki na mnie patrzy, jakbym była bezwartościowym śmieciem! – wyrzucałam z siebie zdanie po zdaniu, każde coraz głośniej, a mój głos toczył się echem po dolinie – A teraz to! Mówią mi, że świat, w którym żyłam przez piętnaście lat to jedna wielka ściema! Mówią, że jestem jakimś półbogiem. Czy chciałam tego? Nie! Chciałam i chcę żyć normalnie, ale najwyraźniej oczekuję zbyt wiele. Zabrzmiało jakbym się skarżyła? Och, to przepraszam! – głos mi się załamał Usiadłam na kamieniu i podparłam rękami głowę. Nie chciałam płakać. Nie w jego obecności. Zamrugałam, żeby powstrzymać łzy, ale jedna spłynęła mi po policzku. Wstałam i odetchnęłam. - Zaprowadź mnie do domku Hermesa. Przez resztę drogi nie odezwał się ani słowem. Możecie mi pogratulować już pierwszego dnia spaprałam sobie reputację. * * * Następne dni w obozie mijały szybko. Miałam za sobą już kilka lekcji szermierki i byłam w tym całkiem niezła. Mieszkałam wciąż w domku Hermesa, który podobno latem jest przeludniony, ale zimą było tam tylko czterech obozowiczów. Adam nadal się do mnie nie odzywał. Wystraszyłam kolesia na amen. No cóż, raz na lodzie raz pod lodem, no nie? Przez pewien czas myślałam, że choć raz w życiu będę miała święty spokój. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się myliłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach